Dulce introducción al caos
by Archimboldi
Summary: .- Siéntate conmigo Sheldon.-lo vio dudar unos instantes.- Mi viaje estuvo bastante bien, gracias por los buenos deseos.-Levantó la vista y lo encontró mirando hacía su ventana.- Siéntate por favor, tengo algo que te alegrara un poco.


.-Sheldon, Amy quiere saber si deseas verla, quiere expresarte su preocupación por la situación y asegura que en ningún caso pretende repetir las palabras que todos nosotros, el común de las personas, ya te hemos dicho.- La voz fastidiada de Leonard llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación a su compañero.- Ah, me pidió que no omitiera o cambiara ninguna palabra, porque ella lo sabría.

El físico teórico se encontraba tirado sobre su cama, de manera inusual mirando hacía el techo con los brazos y las piernas separadas.

.-No tengo mensajes de Amy. Ésta es otra de tus trampas para hacerme caer y lograr sacarme de mi proceso de pena y sufrimiento que ha sido extendido durante tres días.

Cuando acabó de hablar con voz enojada, escuchó, lo que parecía, la cabeza de Leonard golpearse contra la puerta.- Amy consideró inapropiado enviarte un mensaje, ya que el contrato no…-Leonard se detuvo.- ¡Por dios santo Sheldon! ¡Tu novia acaba de llegar de su viaje a Bélgica, es obvio que quiere verte y es obvio también que no pudo comunicarse antes contigo porque ambos sabemos que tu estupido contrato de relación establece no se que porquería sobre el tema!-

Sheldon frunció el ceño, algo asustado por el ataque violento de su pequeño compañero.- Para ser alguien que se jacta de tener habilidades sociales desarrolladas, eres bastante duro con una persona en dolor Leonard. ¡Y la cláusula del contrato sobre estás situaciones es brillante, como cada cosa que yo redacto! ¡Buen dios!

El eco de su grito, no opacó los pasos que se alejaban por el pasillo, a pesar de su enojo, como por inercia levanto la mitad de su cuerpo de la cama logrando sentarse.

_¿Y si Amy estaba de verdad allí fuera?_

Se pasó una mano por la cara, la barba de esos tres días era inapropiada, pero no le importaba. Ya nada le importaba. No desde que se enteró que su Meemaw iba a dejarlo quizás para siempre. ¿Cómo era posible que los doctores pudiesen ser tan ineptos al punto de no encontrar solución al estado de su querida Meeemaw? ¿Es que acaso no había personas como él, lumbrera de la física, en el campo de la medicina?

Un toque a la puerta provocó mayor enojo aún en Sheldon y con un gruñido volvió a arrojarse, como nunca, sobre su cama, intentando a la vez cerrar los ojos y poner su mente en blanco.

.-Sheldon, entiendo que no desees hablar con nadie.- tras escuchar la voz seria de Amy abrió los ojos, que ahora miraban directamente al techo de su habitación.- Solo quería informarte que soy yo, la verdadera Amy Farrah Fowler, Leonard no ha incurrido en mentiras. Además quiero que sepas que mi mente estuvo contigo desde el día en que Penny me informó la triste noticia que te llevó a recurrir a la incomunicación con el mundo, la cual es totalmente comprensible.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se dirigió hacia la puerta, sacando el seguro para encontrarse con su novia. La mirada de Sheldon viajó directamente hacía un paquete que ella sostenía, pera luego, recordando sus modales, se encontró con una mirada preocupada. Haciendo un gesto de saludo, intentaba reunir las palabras para darle la bienvenida.

.- No pensé que fueras tú Amy, Leonard ha insistido en mentirme últimamente con respecto a la gente que desearía ver.- Sheldon le explicó mientras hacía un ademán para que ella ingresara a su cuarto. Él cual, obviamente, a pesar de haber sido su refugio en el corto enclaustramiento que resultó su dolor, estaba pulcro y ordenado, excepto por la cama.-Espero que hayas tenido un viaje placentero.

Amy lo miró extrañada, al darse cuenta de que volvía a poner seguro a la puerta, y porque al dar la vuelta logró ver unas ojeras para nada saludables en los ojos de su novio. Sus palabras sonaban totalmente desinteresadas. Mientras jugaba con la pequeña caja que tenía en sus manos, deseaba sentarse, esperaba las instrucciones.

.-Por favor toma asiento, no deseo estar afuera con los demás.- Él le indicó, ella tomó asiento en el final de la cama mientras golpeaba con simpatía el asiento a su lado.

.- Siéntate conmigo Sheldon.-lo vio dudar unos instantes.- Mi viaje estuvo bastante bien, gracias por los buenos deseos.-Levantó la vista y lo encontró mirando hacía su ventana.- Sientate por favor, tengo algo que te alegrara un poco.

.-Dudo que algo me alegre.- le replicó con voz triste tomando asiento.

.-Lamento mucho lo de tu querida Meemaw Sheldon, no debe ser fácil pasar por una situación como ésta.-puso su mano sobre el antebrazo de él y le dio un apretón suave.- Sinceramente desearía poder ser de utilidad para ti y tu familia en ésta situación.

Sheldon asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

.-No quiero que mi Meemaw se muera, ellos dijeron que era lo más probable.-abrió los ojos nuevamente y para sorpresa de Amy colocó su mano sobre la de ella.- Me siento un pésimo nieto e hijo por haber estado encerrado aquí tres días sin ir a verla, a ella ni a mi madre y no se como remediarlo, nunca he sido bueno en mirar la línea y no cruzarla, ni siquiera se donde está la línea.-

Asintió mientras los escuchaba.

.-No soy experta en cariños tan profundos como el que tienes con tu abuela, pero tengo muy claro que bajo el presente contexto, tu comportamiento no solo es comprensible, sino que para tu madre y tu Meemaw debe ser…lo esperado.- vio el gesto de confusión en su rostro.- Las personas que más te conocen en el mundo, aparte de Leonard, son ellas Sheldon. Se muy bien que tu Meemaw te conoce lo suficiente como para saber todo el amor que sientes por ella y el porque de tu decisión de alejarte por unos días.

.-Pero ella está enferma, debe estar desconcertada y enojada conmigo… yo lo estoy por no verla.

Amy le brindó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y quedaba frente a él extendiéndole la caja que traía en sus manos.- No la conozco, pero por todo lo que me has contado de ella, dudo mucho que éste enojada contigo. Pero en caso de que lo éste te traje algo que podría ser un gran regalo para ella.

.-Oh, Amy…Sabes mi política sobre los regalos.-sus palabras salieron poco creíbles, mientras miraba con curiosidad la caja, haciendo que Amy pusiera los ojos en blanco y dejara la caja en sus piernas. Volvió a sentarse observándolo ansiosa.

.-Ábrelo.

Saco con cuidado el papel de regalo que envolvía la caja, la abrió y sus ojos se sorprendieron al encontrar un antiguo relicario que lo transportó directamente a uno de los momentos más triste de su juventud.

.-Imposible.- susurró para si mismo, mientras sus manos ansiosas, pero cuidadosas intentaban abrir la vieja posesión.- Esto es matemática mente lógicamente racionalmente imposible.- le dio una mirada rápida a Amy mientras aún intentaba abrirlo. Ella puso sus manos para tranquilizarlo sobre las suyas.

.- Yo te ayudo.- con un suave movimiento de una perilla, el relicario se abrió mostrando una foto antigua.- Me contaste tantas veces la historia de tú 'robo' en uno de tus viajes turísticos en Alemania que no pude evitar intentar seguir todas las pistas que tú dejaste sin resolver.

.-Como es posible que… Amy no puedo expresar mí…demonios.- Sheldon se puso de pie con el relicario en sus manos , observando la vieja fotografía de su Meemaw y su querido abuelo en ella. Se lo llevó con ambas manos hacía su pecho, como queriendo guardarlo, mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas nerviosas frente a su novia

.-Esto es increíble. No puedo...no existe nada que yo pueda darte Amy, nada en agradecimiento , yo…tú tienes que saber que yo no…- continuaba dando vueltas aún con la reliquia fuertemente apretada sobre su pecho.- Mi meemaw será tan feliz, yo se lo hurté , yo…-

.-Tú querías algo de ella contigo. Eras un joven apasionado y testarudo - le sonrió.- yo me se la historia muy bien. A pesar de no tener memoria eidética como tú, sigo teniendo una especie de memoria privilegiada doctor Cooper.

Detuvo su paseo frenético y la miró con algo parecido al miedo.- ¿Podrías ponerte de pie?- sin esperar una respuesta de ella, pareció cambiar de parecer y depositando con cuidado el relicario en la caja se acercó hasta su novia y tomándola de las dos manos la levanto de su asiento.

.-Esto es inusual.- le murmuró desconcertada mientras el dejaba ir sus manos y comenzaba a retorcerse de manera extraña.

Amy levantó las cejas sugestivamente cuando lo observó haciendo unos extraños ademanes.

- Creo que debo arriesgarme y preguntarte si ¿Estás apunto de brindarme eso que Penny llama, un super abrazo de Sheldon Cooper?- lo vio asentir y sonrojándose con fuerza sintió sus brazos rodeándola, sin embargo, cuando ella se disponía a devolverle el abrazo sorpresivo , su encorvado novio agachó la cabeza, y sin previo aviso puso sus labios sobre los de ella.

En una posición bastante incomoda, debido a lo tenso que Sheldon estaba, ella lo sintió relajarse cuando lo besó de vuelta, con un movimiento casi imperceptible. Tenía los ojos cerrados y suspiró de alivio, Amy lo miraba con dificultad, sus gafas no eran ideales para la posición en la que Sheldon con la cabeza ladeada prolongaba un beso.

Cuando ella cerró los ojos, él se alejó sin dejar de abrazarla de manera, en apariencia, incomoda. Sonrió abriendo los ojos y escondiendo su rostro en la camiseta negra con un pequeño rayo en el centro de Sheldon.

.-Creo que encontraste el mejor regalo que me podías dar.- Aspiro el olor a talco, aprovechando el instante de apertura sentimental.

.-Eso fue…- la continuaba abrazando sintiéndose relajar con cada segundo que ella respiraba tan cerca.- Definitivamente fascinante.- Se alejó un poco de ella, observándola con detalle.- ¿Te mencione que tu cabello es aterradoramente atractivo para mi?- parecía estar tan sorprendido como Amy de lo que acababa de hablar.

.-Nunca.- ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

.-Quiero que nos sentemos en el respaldo de mi cama , quiero mirar tu pelo mientras te continúo abrazando Amy.- se dirigió hacia el lado derecho de la cama y luego de acomodar sus almohadas y las de ella golpeo el lado izquierdo con simpatía. Abriendo su brazo izquierdo para recibirla.-Siéntate conmigo Amy.

Sin pensarlo demasiado y subiéndose las gafas asintió.- Como usted diga, Doctor Cooper.

* * *

Lo se, escribo raro y me expreso raro, pero tengo tantas ganas de pensar en otras cosas que escribir sobre estos dos seres tan raros me aligera me aligera la vida.

Leer y escribir son dos drogas sensacionales, sobre todo la primera.


End file.
